


Dog's Day In

by thecouscous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Content Warning: Serious overtagging in an attempt at self promotion, Dogs, F/M, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Other, Reader-Interactive, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouscous/pseuds/thecouscous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally moving out on her own, Wylie has some time to herself. Tank, her Newfoundland, is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might have been fun to try my hand at an 'Enter Command' style story, and for some reason, this was the first thing I wanted to try. I've never really done too much writing when it wasn't for a roleplay, so this might be considered my first story. I've also never written anything with this... topic before, so I'm hoping I don't get anything wrong!
> 
> The idea for this actually spawned from a dream. Yeah, a dream about writing a story, I have weird ones. I initially posted it on a certain forum hoping I would get a lot of attention to keep inspiration and motivation high, but I really only had one person inputting commands and I'd rather not just write a fiction based entirely on what that one guy wants.
> 
> This story is supposed to be 100% consensual, it's not another one of those 'make the human the dog's bitch' stories. There's no degradation or dehumanizing. It's just two longtime close friends feeling good with each other. They just happen to be different species.

It had taken some time to find a decently priced apartment that allowed animals - especially one as large as her Newfoundland - but Wylie could finally relax, knowing she was now an independent young woman. It'd been a good twenty two years with her small family, but now she was ready to spread her wings and soar - right back into bed. Now that she only had to worry about herself instead of taking care of her younger siblings alongside her aging parents, the woman planned to spend her time alone in sweet, sweet, relaxation.

Oh, and Tank was there too. But she really didn't have to do much for him. He was mostly independent, like a cat, but with the friendly loyal goofiness of a dog. He was huge, of course, so a good chunk of Wylie's paycheck went to dog food, but it was worth it. They'd been together for four years, when she'd gotten him as a pup on her eighteenth birthday as proof she was a responsible adult, and the girl had loved him since. Tank was such a friendly, calm dog, and the best companion she could ask for. Not to mention with a pup as big as he was, there was a definite sense of safety and security.

Though he had a habit of unwittingly intimidating potential boyfriends out of her grasp. The woman had no idea why; the dog wouldn't hurt anyone without some sort of provocation. She just took that to mean they must have been guilty for something.

The first week of living in her new apartment had been nothing but sleep, work, and unpacking. This, of course, made Wylie feel like she was neglecting poor Tank, and that just wouldn't fly. So now that she had a day off, and all the boxes were unloaded, the woman took her dog for a lengthy walk in the park, followed by a cool afternoon of cuddles while she read in bed. Back home the Newfoundland was always scolded for being on the furniture, but being Wylie's place meant he was free to relax wherever he liked.

And wherever he liked was currently curled up at the head of the bed as the girl rested against his belly, like some big furry black pillow. 

Now, while reading, Wylie happened to grow a little bored. The plot of the book had hit a down slope, and not one to skim or skip over parts she wasn't interested in, the best course of action was to place her bookmark and set the story aside. Tank was still comfortable, half asleep, so she didn't want to get out of bed just yet. Instead, the woman shuffled up a bit, resting her back on his stomach, elbows against the dog's side. He really was comfortable. 

Sitting like this, Wylie almost dozed off herself, letting her mind wander. It'd been a long time since she'd helped herself off, and longer still since she'd been with anyone; her comfort and the warm room, partnered with half-asleep dreams, meant that soon enough the girl couldn't help a slight squirming. The arousal pulled her out of the dozing, but her mind was still fuzzed over from the sleep and the thoughts that still lingered in her mind. 

Before she realized it, a hand slid its way down her stomach and under the waistband of her jogging pants. Fingertips lifted the elastic of her panties before Wylie caught herself. She always felt uncomfortable doing anything like that around Tank. Whenever she tried, he'd just stare solemnly, almost knowingly at her, tail thumping against the floor. But the two of them were so comfortable right now, she didn't want to just get up and leave...

Though... The dog was probably sleeping, judging from the slow even rise and fall of his ribs. Did that make it better? No, but at least she wouldn't feel guilty as he stared her down. Wylie took a calming breath before shuffling down a bit, resting her head on Tank's belly again, before her hand returned to her waist. She took it slower this time, wanting a little self-romance. The girl's eyes closed as she lightly rubbed small circles against her mound, middle finger just barely pressing against the beginning of her slit, millimeters above her clitoris. Toes curled eagerly as she finally allowed more pressure against the little bulb of skin under the fabric.

The slow buildup was almost agonizing, and within several minutes, Wylie was writhing again, starting to soak through her underpants. She was eager to slip out of her clothes and finish this already, but too much movement might have woken the Newfoundland.

What the girl didn't know was Tank was already awake. He could smell her arousal in his sleep, and obviously it was taking effect on the dog. Breathing quickened, and there was already a broad red tip stretching the skin of his sheath. But he was a good, obedient dog. He had control over urges like that. So he remained still, staring down at his human's legs, tail slowly moving over the bed in an indication of his pleasure

Wylie had to bite down on her lip to silence any sighs or other sounds of pleasure. Mainly out of concern for not waking her pup, but also out of habit. Living in a building with two other teenagers and her parents made the girl a little paranoid she'd be found out or heard through the walls. Of course, an apartment isn't much different, but at least the threat of someone walking in was almost zero!

After another several minutes of unsatisfying touches, she decides it's time to test out that new detachable showerhead in the bathroom. Wylie grunts and slowly pushes herself up, glancing down at the Newfoundland, then doing a double take. The brown eyes were pointed at her in that familiar expression that made the woman flush with embarrassment. "... Why am I so nervous, anyway? It's not like you know what's going on..." Her voice trails off, slightly unsure.

At the sound of her speaking to him, Tank's tail thuds against the mattress, and the noise pulls Wylie's attention down. Her gaze stops right at that red flash of color against his fur. Maybe he did know, after all. The sight made her blood rush every which way, and it just didn't seem to know where to stay. This, obviously, made the girl feel a little lightheaded, and she swayed a bit, bracing a hand right up next to that slowly revealing shaft. It wasn't even an inch out, but it was definitely there. And wider than she would have assumed a dog would have. Not that... she ever thought about things like that.

There's a heavy feeling in Wylie's stomach as the girl stares. Tank was a good boy; they hadn't neutered him for a few reasons, her he never acted very strange when it was the season for it. Sure, he whined occasionally, and would always react strongly whenever a female was near, but the family never saw any embarrassing leg or pillow humping, or obnoxious ball licking that happened with most dogs.

Which, now that Wylie thought about it, must have been really frustrating for the poor dog. Could animals could get blue-balled? She shook her head - that wasn't something she should be thinking about anyway! 

But now the thought was in her head. True, the woman had been pretty lonely for a while herself - and it was partially Tank's fault anyway - so... Surely there wouldn't be any harm? Wylie looked over into the dog's face, hand rubbing gently - tentatively - over his belly, before turning herself to face him. More importantly, to face his groin. The attention to his stomach had encouraged a little more of him to slip into the open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I started taking commands. There weren't many :c

 

> **> Tank: Lick her pussy**

Wylie is still wearing her jogging pants! Not to mention the panties underneath. She never got around to tugging them down. Though the dog does still think about that heady scent coming from between the human's thighs. While the girl is sitting cross-legged before him, distracted by what was happening down south, Tank shifts a little closer, resting his large head on her knee and sniffing the air. 

Wylie tenses a bit, glancing over at his face before turning back to his groin. Her hand lifts and she ruffles the fur of his head and ears a little. "Hey, boy... what're you thinking?" Probably something similar to what she was currently considering. 

In response to the petting, the Newfoundland licks his lips and nose, focusing entirely on that scent.

 

 

> **> Tank: Sniff the crotch of her jogging pants, and pull at them**

The petting is reassuring to the big dog, taking away the worry that he might have been bad. With renewed enthusiasm, tail thwapping loudly against the bed, Tank wiggles, head moving in closer to that smell that was stirring up all sorts of instincts in him. Wylie, on the other hand, freezes, staring down at her friend. She should really push him away, take a cold shower, move on to something else. But a guilty little section of her brain convinces her to stay, curious about what might happen.

The Newfoundland finally makes his move, rolling slightly onto his chest so he can firmly press his nose into the crease of her comfortable pants. The girl cries out in surprise, and she would have moaned if she hadn't been holding her breath. Tank stops at the noise, ears perking to make sure nothing was wrong. His strong jaws open, and teeth gently grip at the soft fabric, tugging in an attempt to get the barrier out of his way.

 

 

> **> Wylie: Pull away from Tank, flee in shame, and then privately masturbate. Try not to think of Tank, but suddenly orgasm as the thought of his thick furry chest overpowers you.**

Wylie sucks in another breath on top of the one she held, and the discomfort of having her lungs full, chest pushed out awkwardly, is enough to keep her distracted enough to react. Her thighs part almost as if she had no control of them, and Tank's nose presses more firmly against her; the inner seam of her jogging pants has no trouble getting past the fluid soaked panties and delectably adding friction against her clit. 

Her shoulders shake with a shuddering moan, but before she loses herself any more, the woman gently shoves at her dog's head, rolling away and off the edge of the bed. Tank huffs out a quiet noise of concern, lifting his head to watch her, and Wylie almost feels guilty. He didn't know what he was doing, and here she was, considering using her best friend like some toy. She tugs at her shirt a little, anxious and frustrated and pretty desperately in need of an orgasm so she could clear her lust addled mind.

The human turns on her heel and stomps out of the room, heading down the short hallway to the bathroom. She can hear Tank hop down from the bed to follow her, and it only makes her walk faster. When she's in the bathroom, Wylie shuts the door quickly, catching a glimpse of her dog's sad expression as he tries to reach her. They had always been inseparable, after all. Almost always in the same room whenever she was home. She felt terrible for blocking him out, but if she stayed near Tank for too long, who knew what might happen.

She doesn't even make it to the shower, slumping to the floor and leaning back against the door frame, listening to the Newfoundland dig slightly at the carpet on the other side. She blocks it out, though, hips wiggling so she's at an angle, the back of her shoulders and head all that's propping her up. The seat of her pants slide a little over the slick tile so she extends a leg to brace against the tub and hold her where she wants to be.

No more time is wasted after that. Once she's sure she won't fall back or smack her head on the door, her hand slips right back under the waistband. No more time for foreplay. She was as worked up as she could possibly be without finishing. The girl bit down on her lip out of habit, fingers slicking themselves on the generous lubricant still coating her cunt. She spends a little time playing with the sensitive little nub of skin, ring and forefinger prying her lips open so she can tease the clitoris with her middle, before sliding all three down and into herself. 

Her thighs squeeze together at the penetration, trying to get more friction, but she's just so wet, and it's getting difficult to keep precision in all the places she knows she likes to be touched. Wylie whimpers, and Tank echoes the soft sound from the other side of the door. It brings him back to her mind, and before she can switch to something else, she's already fantasizing about spreading herself on the bed, with Tank between her legs, tasting her and driving her mad with his broad, flat tongue.

Her arm is starting to ache from the ferocity with which she's frigging herself, but there's no way she's stopping for a break now. In her mind, the large dog is moving up, straddling her torso, and she easily crosses her ankles, legs wrapped around him and heels braced against the base of Tank's tail, guiding him down. The second she imagines the red tip of his cock brushing against her skin, she comes, clenching around her fingers. Her back arches and she almost falls to the floor, but she's too busy riding out a strong orgasm to care. 

Wylie sits there for a little while afterwards, staring at the wall across from her as she really thinks about what just happened. She just imagined having sex with an animal. And she masturbated to it. This is a little too overwhelming for the woman, so she stands, legs still a little weak, and starts up the shower. While washing up, she thinks even more. She loved Tank, and he obviously loved her in his doggy ways. Was it really so bad if both parties were enjoying it? It wasn't like anyone was being forced.

Once she's clean, the human shuts off the water and wraps a towel around her torso. Tank is still laying on the floor just outside the door when she opens it, and Wylie feels guilty for leaving like that. He probably thought she was mad at him. "I'm sorry, boy. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Her soft voice stirs up a reaction, and a thick, powerful tail wags across the carpet. She crouches down to give him a good pet, sitting on her ankles.

**> _**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'll be accepting commands through the comments on this fiction! I sort of gave up on the forums since there was just the one person. I might not get out another reply until I have a few options to choose from. And please keep in mind that just because you submit a command, it doesn't mean I'm going to use it. This is still my story, and I'm not going to do something I don't like or am uncomfortable with. I'm only taking commands to see what everyone wants to happen, and to guide it in that direction!
> 
> I would also like input about whether or not everyone thinks I should post a new chapter with every command I write for, or if I should compile them a bit first. If the former, some chapters might be very short. If the latter, the wait might be a lot longer. It's up to you!
> 
> Keep in mind, you can send commands for either Wylie or Tank! Like...  
> >WYLIE: Touch the dongle.  
> Or  
> >TANK: Do something doggy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while :c I was hoping to get a few more going from the forum but looks like that's going to be a no-go. So this chapter is just going to be the response to the comments! I'll try to combine them into something long enough to be a chapter and not a couple paragraphs!
> 
> PLEASE REMEMBER THAT ANYONE CAN SUGGEST COMMANDS! I'd really like a handful of people all saying different things so I can be more varied and creative; I don't want it to just be led by one or two people :c

**> Tank: lift head and nuzzle her crotch**

Wylie must not have done a good job cleaning away the scent of her little adventure earlier, because the Newfoundland clearly seeks it out the moment the girl is kneeling in front of him. He sniffs at the air greedily, nose pressing up under the soft towel, lifting it as his head disappears under the cloth. The human yelps and leans away, falling back on her rump. Tank whines quietly in apology, but he doesn't stop his efforts to get closer, lifting his body into a crouch and crawling closer, wet nose brushing against Wylie's inner thigh.

 

 **> Wylie: blush then make a decision- lead him to the bedroom and invite him to the bed.** 

The girl pants, face heating up as she feels a little thump in her gut, the returning arousal heating her skin. She gently guides his head away for the second time that day, standing and fixing the towel around her torso. Wylie almost scolds him, thinking maybe they can avoid future mishaps if they nip this in the bud. But she hesitates, asking herself if that was what she really wanted. The dog stands, staring up at his human and waiting for any sort of reaction.

Finally coming to a decision, the girl leans to scratch the large dog behind the ears. "C'mon, Tank. Let's go lay down." Trusting the Newfoundland to follow her, Wylie stands and walks down the hall to her bedroom.

 

**> Wylie: lead him to the bed and give him a sensual belly rub, and "pet" him.**

She makes sure the blinds are closed before patting the bed so the dog would hop up. Knowing what she was about to do, the girl couldn't stop shivering. She takes a deep breath and climbs up with him, laying on her side right next to him, legs up beside his head. After a few seconds of coaxing, Tank rolls onto his back, paws up in the air in anticipation for the belly rub. Wylie swallows and strokes fingers through his long soft fur, scratching lightly just above his hips. The dog wasn't as aroused any more; none of his red shaft was showing from the end of the sheath. But that wasn't going to stay that way.

Her face hovers just about a foot over his groin, nervously and eagerly watching for that shock of color to show itself again. She moves her hand slowly, creeping lower on his stomach with every pass before touching his sheath. Fingers curl around it, feeling firm flesh just underneath the skin. Wylie bites her lip, fingers squeezing gently as she jerks over the covering.

 

**> Tank: lean head on her leg and lick her calves and/or thighs, slowly working up. **

All the attention to his lower half has the dog panting, rolling slightly towards his human. This, of course, gives him quite the pleasant view up the girls towel. Her thighs are rubbing together frequently, releasing that tantalizing scent once more, and the Newfoundland can't resist pushing his snout against her. Wylie jolts a little from the cold nose, but instead of pulling away like before, she slowly parts her legs, glancing down at her best friend. Her hand squeezes a little more in anticipation. Tank snuffs and snorts happily at the allowance, rubbing his face between her thighs and moving slightly so his chest is against the bed. The girl finds herself face-to-groin with the dog now, just as the tip of his cock finally decides to show itself. She shudders, wondering if this was a good idea after all. But before she can pull away, she feels a broad, flat tongue lapping away at the water that hasn't dried yet. And it's working its way higher.

 

**> _**


End file.
